Metamorphosis
by ZoeyJLokiOdison
Summary: I just shot Thor. I didn't miss. Some things don't go planned. Some twists of fate lead you to other places you never imagined. He can't leave the room. Her room. And it's all Odin's fault. Confined to a small space with only the midgardian's company, something's going to give.His sanity. Maybe not. Some broken things are beautiful. Rewritten & edited, recently named Incandescent
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue (Jane) **The Intro**

I just shot Thor.

My breathing is raspy and my palms are slick against the gun handle. My heart is pounding and my body feels the 70 per hour winds blowing me away from the fighting. Another shock of lighting strikes from the sky and the clouds are swirling in an inky vortex. As another flash of pure energy blinds me, I trip over a skidding tree branch. I spit the dirt out from my mouth and brush away my hair that's whipping in the wind. I look down at my hands and see the blood dripping faster from the force of air. I heave myself up, putting any leverage against the power of Thor. In the center of the storm Thor and Loki were locked in a savage battle. Red and green contrasting and moving so fast, my eyes have a problem comprehending what is happening. I fall to the ground as a searing wall of fire wraps around the eye of the storm and finally explodes away. Ash floats everywhere and beautiful embers sparkle all around me. Another gush of wind clears the ash a bit and I scream as one figure falls to the ground. The wind stops abruptly and I scramble to my feet, sprinting to them. I cough. The dust and ash in the air is thick, I grab my shirt and cover my mouth and nose and continue forward.

A figure on the ground is on his stomach coughing up spit and blood. He rolls on his back. The other lifted something and prepared to swing. I heaved a breath as I entered the clean air in the eye of the storm. The electricity made my sweater spark and my hair to float around my face. Everything seemed to move in slow motion at that moment. I screamed his name and he hesitated. A gunshot boomed and I was thrown to my back, my elbows screamed as they hit the ground. My hands couldn't hold the gun and it skid away, into the vortex that began again.

We stared at each other in shock. I gaped at the damaged I caused. It didn't hurt physically in anyway; it would probably be an annoying pain in his arm but his eyes revealed the sense of betrayal and grief. He looked up at his raised arm, mjolnir sparked and crackled with energy. A thin, red trail of blood dripped down his arm. _I didn't miss..._

"T-thor," I stuttered, "I…".

As I reached my hand to touch him, he jerked away instinctively. My eyes widened.

"Thor?" I whimpered.

I studied his features. I really looked, watching as the lines of his face, his contours, created a proportional, handsome countenance. I watched his blond hair move gently around his face. I looked at the ridge of his brow and the soft pink of his lips. He had chin and his nose that could have been carved from a master. He was attractive and strong, but he wasn't what _I _needed. I saved his eyes for last. His gentle, blue eyes were soft and vulnerable. They avoided me.

"This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but, a whimper."

At that moment, my heart breaks. The edges of my eyesight become blurry and I'm seeing spots. The inky sky is swirling and a laugh bubbles up in my throat, my head is numb. I look away from Thor and glance at Loki. His arm is stilled raised above him, in a defensive position. He's breathing heavily and there is a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth. His nice emerald eyes are wide in shock and regard. He seems to be glowing. _I may be blacking out_, my thoughts come sluggishly. I take a step towards Thor and my knees buckle. _The world seems to move in slow motion. _Before he can reach me, I feel a strange pull from the very center of my being and suddenly I'm not there.

_I'm Jane...Foster. My parents are dead. I'm dead? Thor. He doesn't love me anymore. I shot Thor. Why? Thor was about to kill Loki. Why would _I_ care? Loki is a crazy, arrogant... I had to, for Thor, for the God of Lies himself. For me... _

_ I feel like I'm floating. Everything is so bright..._

I lie still. Breathe. Breathing like after breaking the surface after just a moment too long without air. I cough. There's dust in the air. It taste like desert. It's too hot. It's not enough. I still feel an unquenchable cold chill in my bones. I open my eyes and focus on the blue sky above me. Somewhere, beyond the ringing, there are voices. Unfamiliar voices asking unfamiliar things. I close my eyes and curse every Norse god I can remember the name of, real or imagined. I leave Loki for last. I peek through my lashes. I see a flash of a brilliant shade of green and I close my eyes even tighter.

"This is just a bad dream," I say quietly, "I'll open my eyes and..."

A harsh, agitated drawl cuts me off, "You can say that all day and it isn't going to change the facts."

* * *

AN:

Okay, I'm a first time writer and Im nervous about sharing my stories to the world. Any request, suggestions, critiques let me know, I'll be happy to answer.I would also appreciate any tips or ideas so PM me or leave a .I'll update every week. Anyway, I'm updating tonight so be patient with me.

Here's an excerpt for the next chapter:

" Thor, Loki is being hunted," Odin's voice grave.

"But I thought you said-"

"They are not from Midgard. It's best the least Loki knows. Son, you should go and inform the gracious host who will house Loki."

" Who All-Father?"

" Jane Foster."


	2. Metamorphoses

Metamorphoses

And now we get Loki's list of myths in which time stands still, moves around, plays tricks...not stories but allusions, some of them clear, and others oblique or coy. Our attention wanes, as a voice- of Frigga? Odin?- falters and drones. Tired perhaps? We strain to follow the murmur and feel frustration, even annoyance.  
_Why has he thus betrayed us?_  
_Is this a place he would have fixed had the gods not sent him away?_  
But there is a way to read this passage and turn back time. We are children again, hiding at the top of the stairs and strain to hear the phrases that float up from our parents' conversations. Greedy for what we catch, we hold our breath to listen and to comprehend their words and the world's unpleasant secrets, from which they have tried to protect as long and as well as they could.  
The question is one of trust, which Loki tests or invites.  
We have learned in these pages to yield to his moods and moves, to read them with a mixture of frustration and subject, at any rate, is the business of youth and age, how the gods can turn back the clocks- not often, but every now and then.  
We get Loki's and Jane's story...


	3. Preface

There is nothing on Earth that is so evil that it does not provide the Earth with some special quality.  
And there is nothing that does not turn bad if it's put to the wrong use and abused.  
Virtue turns to vice if it's misused. Vice sometimes becomes virtue through the right activity.  
Inside the little rind of this weak flower, there is both poison and powerful medicine. If you smell it, you will feel good all over your body. But if you taste it you die.  
There are two opposites elements in everything, in men as well as in herbs-

good and evil.

_-Romeo and Juliet_


	4. Smoke and Bruises

Rush of Blood to the Head

By Zoë June

Chapter 1

The red and brown desert flashes by my window. I press my hands against the glass and feel the radiating heat. The air-conditioning is humming gently at the front of the car. The IPod connected to the stereo, is murmuring in the background.

"Darcy, can you tell me who's playing?"

"Sure Janey"

The screen lights up.

"It's one of your mom's, umm, _Chasing Cars_, by…Snow Patrol."

"Oh."

My hands fly up to my throat, it doesn't close up anymore. My fingertips brush my eyes, there is no moisture. My hands fall defeated in my lap, I'm forgetting. I don't ache at the mention of my parents anymore, just to the mention of…_Thor._ Erik's eyes catch mine in the rear view mirror. He understands. He nods his head slightly.

Erik gestures to the skylight in the car and I give him a small smile. He presses a button and it slides open. I stand and slide my body out. I spread my arms and extend my fingers, the wind twisting my hair around my thin, short-leaved, shirt ripples against my toned flat stomach. My anger boils and I slam my fist against the roof of the car. Over and over again. Purple and blue bruises blossom on my hands. I scream, yell and curse at the clear blue sky above, the sun hovering above the horizon.

"DARN YOU THOR! LOKI…_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

I fume for a bit longer. After a few more curses and a final scream, Erik calls for me.

"Jane? We're almost home. Just stoppin' at the ole' Selveig Place," Erik called.

I sigh.

"Ok, we'll be in Puente Antigo tomorrow right?

"Yup."

I sat back down, the closing window and sun cover casting a shadow on my face. I pulled up my jacket hood and put on my sunglasses. Slumping against the sun-warmed window, I crossed my arms and watched Erik and Darcy exchange a look. My teeth clenched, I was torn into pieces.

_They are probably right about Thor, you know. He _was_ saving the world from his dumb, obnoxious, excuse of a … _I swallowed, _brother._

_Thor left me. He could have sent a stupid message in Lightning or something. Did he even think about me? He hasn't been here for two years. Where was he then? Sif probably enjoyed it. Stupid, little b-_

"Jane. Restroom break."

The Volvo slows to a stop. Erik is barely parking the car when I stalk out. I am instantly aware of the sudden heat, my neck and back heating up in the warmth of my jacket. I thrust the gas station door open and irritably scan for the universal sign of the women's restroom. My new shoes click against the peeling laminate floor.

With a jerk, the door is opened, closed and locked.

* * *

"Damn Tourists…" Steve muttered. He picked up a wet rag and cleaned the counter. A dull little stain of blue gum was still left on the cheap surface. An acrid smell of smoke hung over the whole minimart, including him.

The woman that entered must have been pissed. Her face was scrunched up and her jaw was set. She must have been from out of town. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a matching hoodie underneath. Her legs were a nice sight to behold, in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans rolled up above her ankles. Her feet were docked in a pair of white Keds, she looked no more than a 19 or 20 year old. She had a nice bod though and that was enough. She could have used a beer or more like a wine, and stayed to chat awhile. A motel couldn't have been too far. Sadly, no opportunity presented itself. She walked out without a second glance.

Steve cleaned the counter again. The stain was still there.

* * *

We all took turns driving to Erik's home. It was a long uneventful ride.

After a few hours the sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon had taken it's place. In the desert there was no light pollution and I almost remembered the reason why I followed the path I did, while looking at the stars and galaxies.

My insomnia had improved but I was wide-awake at- I glanced at the clock- 2:37 in the morning. With Darcy and Erik asleep I had privacy to boil in my anger and hate. Yup, I had sunk pretty low. My thoughts swirled and morphed, loose ideas and memories mixing, evolving. My thoughts trailed down to my childhood and my life in general.

_Would it have been different?_

Erik's house was where I had grown up, after my parents had died, it had been my new home. It was a moderately sized, white, middle class home. It had a cottage feel to it with a Swedish twist. There was a wrap around porch with a porch swing. Erik had watched me play by the maple tree out front from there. He had been my parent during the tough teenage stage, my science fairs, class graduations, everything, including my short-lived time in swim team. As I had gotten older I had outgrown my bedroom and moved to my rented lab. Along the way, Darcy had joined the story too. Long hours studying in the library and chilling in our shared apartment had concreted the friendship. Darcy had been my shoulder to cry on after the failed conferences, fairs and Thor.

I swerved barely missing the armadillo on the road. I cursed under my breath. After being sent to Norway by S.H.I.E.L.D. and missing Thor in New York, I had gone downhill. My relationship with Erik and Darcy had been as rocky as ever and my health hadn't fared any better. Heartbroken after waiting for two years for Thor, had changed things. Darcy and Erik had faithfully stayed by my side and encouraged group dates and activities whenever possible. I stayed in my lab and worked.

"Stop!" I whispered to myself. I changed my position in my seat and continued driving into the inky darkness of night.

After another three hours, Erik's long winding driveway appeared between to pine trees. Erik's mailbox was a shiny, sleek black on a stiff wooden post. The gleam of the golden letters drilled on the side, made my heart twist with guilt, _Foster & Selveig._ The pebbles and dirt shifted beneath the tires as I drove slowly up the winding driveway. The house was dark and empty, except for the porch light and another by the garage. Moths fluttered around and the chirps of crickets filled the cool night air. The old maple was freshly pruned and watered. The ice in my stomach seemed to expand.

"Oh…" my voice trailed off.

I parked and shut off the car. I twisted around in my seat and glanced at the dark shapes of Erik and Darcy.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter to myself.

I pull out the keys and pop the trunk. I heave the bags out and tug them behind me. As soundlessly as I can, I close the trunk. I pull them across the grass and wince against the dull _thump, thump,_ of the cases hitting the steps of the white porch. My hands scramble with the keys and finally find the right one. I jam it into the lock and nudge the door open with the tip of my shoe.

"Jane?"

I gasp and whirl around. The suitcases crashed to the floor, into the simple entryway.

"Oh, It's just you guys. I freaked for a second." My hand flew to my chest feeling my heart rate decreases dramatically.

"What are you doing? Leavin' us in the car or something?" Darcy teases, her mouth opens and a meow-like yawn comes from her. She blinks her eyes slowly and walks with slow, elderly steps into the murkiness of the house. The darkness swallows her and I hear a couple of scuffs and thumps. Darcy groans and I hear a kick, a growl in response. I nod knowingly at the sound of a flop and shuffle of cushions.

"You could have turned on a light you know," I say.

"Yeah… whatever…Imma…going to…sleep." Darcy mumbles. After a few minutes soft snores fill the room.

"Night Darcy"

Erik's hushed voice reaches me.

"Jane, can we talk for a bit?" He mutters. He walks in and shuts the door, locking it. The dim light from the porch that lit the room vanishes, draping the house in almost tangible darkness. Erik flips the dining room light on and the darkness recedes.

"Of course," I say.

Erik's shoulders are hunched, his eyes bloodshot. For the first time in my life, the word _old _comes to mind to describe him. Loki. Loki did this. My sadness and guilt is soon engulfed in licks of flame.

"I know I haven't been the perfect parent, I never could be. I loved your parents and you. I've tried to raise you as best as I could. And I'm proud. So proud Jane. I'm sorry if I was never enough."

He stops when I rush into arms and hug him. We grieve together.

For the first time in a while my chest felt lighter. I wrap my arm around his and pull him gently to the stairs. He wipes a hand against my cheek, drying the tears from my face.

He nods and slowly makes his way up the stairs. I notice the way the pole that runs up, bears some of his weight.

"_You_ go to bed, I'll make apple pie." I call softly.

The phone rings, interrupting my contemplating. My back stiffens.

_Who calls at 3 or 5ish in the morning?_

My hands are clammy as I grasp the phone.

"Hello?", I say.

I listen at the first few sentences and the phone falls from my grasp.

The red house phone swings aimlessly on it's wire, a garbled voice coming from it.

* * *

AN:

Sorry for such the long weight. My best friend, Claire, passed away from cancer. She loved the idea of Loki and Jane together.

Her words:

" To ship Lokane is to believe unwaveringly that nothing- no task, idea, or love is impossible. We have faith that prejudices can be broken, wrongs can be forgiven and destiny rewritten."

I will miss her. Honestly, if she hadn't asked for the completion of this story, I probably would have left it.

Heres my gift to her and all the fans who loved our story.

I present you..._Metamorphoses._


	5. Forrest Gump

Never had the expression "so close yet so far" been more appropriate.

He was a master strategist. Unlike his adoptive brother, he was not an impulsive man, quite the opposite; thoughtful, manipulating, farseeing, he's the perfect tactian. Somewhere, somehow, he'd made a mistake. Failed to anticipate all possible outcomes, or take into account all variables. He wasn't sure how it happened, or at what precise point events had begun to spiral out of his control. Everything had been developing perfectly, in fact, far more perfectly than he'd ever imagined. He had been so close to achieving an evolution in the order of the realms that would have left his father in awe, when and if he awoke from his deep sleep. His father would have returned to a realm far more powerful than the one he'd left, and to a son who had erased all thoughts of him being unworthy distant to the other. Or, had his father not woken up, he would have already launched a reign that would outlast the other. Perhaps he'd simply moved too quickly, been too eager to take advantage of unexpected opportunities with out thinking them through, grabbed for things he should have reached out carefully for. Yes, he'd grown eager, impatient, intoxicated by his own success. He had acted to quickly to sufficiently plan and analyze. And he'd paid a heavy price.

Not so long ago he'd been a king.

Today he was a prisoner.

…

No one disturbed him.

The thought would have usually made him laugh but he wanted to be kept _informed. _Disturbing questions and thoughts swirled in his head. Loki had been hiding and stalling for the last few months- _I wasn't hiding-_ following the events in New York. Loki wasn't stupid. He knew his failure would have consequences, but he never imagined the magnitude of them. Thanos wanted him dead.

He hadn't spoken to Odin or Thor since this morning. Since Odin announced he would be staying as a prisoner until further notice.

Frigga wasn't allowed to see or interact with him. His hands were clenched, his knuckles turning white. With a scream in anger he punched the wall. He smiled wickedly at the broken skin on his hand, blood seeping in a slow stream. He slumped to the ground. He was tired, hungry, confused. His bursts of anger were exhilarating but wearying.

Being stuck in Asgard's prison was no real plan. All he knew was, the first opportunity he had, he would return to Midgard and buy a small country or continent.

He glanced around and was relieved that the thin, curtains, (but curtains nonetheless), had been pulled shut and the lights dimmed. He whirled around when he heard a loud clutter. A bent metal tray had been thrown on the floor. A roll, slab of meat and several fruits lay scattered around his cot. A flask with water soon followed, it slid towards his feet. With a strike, like lightning, it flew towards the force field and bounced off with a zap.

His only, somewhat entertaining, company consisted of the greasy and eerie monsters and men currently glaring torture at him. Loki had a price on his head. Both sides wanted him dead. Peachy.

To make matters worse, The Other had announced that Loki was going to be punished until he was captured. Whatever that meant. He had been betrayed and he was one of them. Loki had vomited the barely digested scraps he had eaten from his tray and spent the remainder of that day trying to escape the prison.

But where would he have gone?

Had it not been for the fact that Thanos wanted him tortured and killed in the longest, most painful possible way, he would have disclosed some other valuable information for some personal gain. But he had no place with Thanos or The Other anymore, which left him substantially trapped; forced into following Odin, who had practically told him he would rot in chains until Asgard and it's All-Father decided what to do with him.

All the questions and anxiety pounded against his temple and throbbed with echoing reminders in his ears. He had no answers. No promises. Nothing. Just a pathetic sentence in prison, handicapped from his magic. Handicapped from a notorious escape and hostile world takeover. Shame.

A stream of colorful words gushed from his mouth. He sneered.

"Loki, as a prince of Asgard and taught by myself no less, I would have expected a more sophisticated form of expressing your distaste."

Loki whirled around. Frigga was smirking and she had her arms open for him. He didn't hesitate. He took in his mother's clean, calming scent and pulled away.

They talked with their eyes.

_Why are you here?_

_I'm trying to protect you, Loki._

_From what?_

_Come._

He followed her, taking notes.

Her posture and voice was firm, elegant and as graceful as ever.

"Open please, the prisoner is coming with me."

The guards simply glanced at their Queen and didn't protest.

"Boys…" I remarked.

I winked.

Frigga's pale, blue, dress flapped behind her like splashing waves. She was in a hurry. _Why?_

I follow effortlessly behind, sighing at the bittersweet relief of being able to stretch my legs. As we pass familiar grand halls, ballrooms and chambers, I realize that we're heading to my chambers. I shake off a feeling of wistfulness and wait to see the door tucked away in it's alcove. I push down my curiosity and watch Frigga reactions carefully. As she enters, her arms extend from her sides, brushing everything within her reach with a gentle caress. A bitter taste of bile rises in my throat, a raw wave nostalgia almost drowning me. My nails dig into my clenched fists. I may be bleeding again. I follow her into my private library. With a flick of her finger it comes to life.

The oil lamps are already hot and glowing, casting a soft light against the book covers and leather seats. The gold titles gleam. The library hasn't been touched in years. The book I was reading a few years ago was still open and marked with a silk crimson ribbon. With another snap, from Frigga's hand, the dust is gone.

I can't turn around and look at her. I didn't even want to think about how I would react if I found contempt or a thirst for justice on her face.

I feel a pair of slender arms wrap around me.

"Loki, you will always be my little boy," we just stand there for a moment, "Come, sit down, there are things I must tell you."

Frigga gestured for me to sit down across from her. As I sat down, the seat molded itself to fit my height and weight precisely. With a heavy sigh, I accepted the fact that I miss my chair, library, and his chambers. I looked up when my mother cleared her throat, my emerald eyes catching her pale blue ones, my hands clutched in hers. Her grasp is tight and panicked. As if in response, adrenaline leaks into my bloodstream, my muscles stiffen for an attack.

"Loki…someone…something…has been tracking your…magic signature," Her eyes are wide with fear and worry, a subtle sense of curiosity barely detectable, "Odin and I have discovered that they… found you here. Imprisoned. An easy target." Frigga's voice shook, concern practically dripping.

I tried to keep my face as placid as possible. My fear began to spark and catch fire, boiling, hot fury replacing it. The anger burned through his veins, scorching everything in it's path. For a moment all he saw was red.

_I have been betrayed and thrown at Thano's mercy._

His teeth clenched and his hands curled into claws, clutching his seat.

I took a breath and pulled a hand through my hair. Another breath. His heart rate decreased to normal. I looked up and noticed my mother's raised eyebrow and questioning eyes.

_How long…was I out?_

_Around three or four minutes._

_I can't say. I am sorry._

_I understand._

His mother stood up and walked deeper into the library. Loki stretched and followed, Frigga took a sudden turn into a secluded corner. She whirled around and grabbed his hands again. She opened his palm. She took off a long necklace from around her neck and slipped off the indistinct charm, into his hand. He brought it closer and realized how delicate and detailed the charm actually was. A little brown sparrow, it's wings extended in flight. A letter "L" was carved into it's back.

"When you need to be reminded of home."

Loki hugged his mother.

"I'll treasure it."

A mild burning sensation creeped it's way into his heart. A memory he had repressed for years, tried to come back but he pushed it down. He placed the charm in a small pocket sewn into his tunic. By his heart.

"Thor is coming to get you. He will escort and introduce to your host, the owner of the place you will be accommodating until further notice," Her tone had taken an almost businesslike tone, a tang of a warning at the end.

Something clicked.

"Wait!? I'm _STAYING_ with someone?" He snarled, his voice rising, "I don't _NEED_ to be looked after, like an insolent child! I don't _NEED YOU, OR YOUR HELP!"_

He regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"And am I not your mother?"

He tried to grab her hand but she was gone

* * *

Jane got on her knees and laid on the ground.

She shifted and tried to get comfortable in the grass. The night sky was beginning to lighten. A stone fountain nearby bubbled and trickled quietly. The sound of crickets was beginning to soften.

She stood up again and sat on the edge of a large fountain. It was shallow and tiled in black glass. The stars and paling dark sky created a wreath around her reflection.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I gasped and opened my mouth to shout. A grubby hand clamped on my mouth and muffled my startled screams. Another thick arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me. I managed to free my face and bit down on his hand as hard as possible. Blood began to gush out and he dropped me into a pile of flailing limbs. I stiffened and began sprinting. I twirled as I felt a clumsy hand try to grab my hair; a few strands were yanked off. My body settled into a familiar pace. My legs, arms and chest burned and it felt great. Had it not been for the fact that I had potentially been almost raped or kidnapped, this would have been a great run. I thanked my lucky stars that I had put my science aside and had spent the two years working out, after I came to the conclusion that Thor wasn't coming back.

_I really love that treadmill now._

I was almost to my car. I was _so_ close.

Car lights glowed around me and I saw my moving shadow in front of me.

All I could say was, _shit._

They drove through the park after me. I tried to zig zag around trees but I lost distance and settled on the classic Forrest Gump run. I tried as hard as I could, my chest heaving and my side had started stinging.

All I remember is the car running me down.

The phone call was a lie. He was still dead.

And I began to cry.

…

I was moving.

The lights zoomed by in regular intervals.

It was bright, too bright.

There were so many sounds, but it was all very dim.

A loud voice called for an ER Doctor. I wonder why?

I couldn't feel anything or move. My face just stared at the ceiling blankly. From time to time a reflective piece of metal would pass above me too. My hair was fanned around me, in cascading burnt sienna waves. I couldn't comprehend the flashing images. I felt a pinch on my wrist. A sickly sweet feeling spread around my body, like a poison. Contaminating me. The person in the reflection just continued to stare expressionlessly. The person in the mirror was plain, brown, small and slim. Long, wavy hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Sickly pale. Her shoulders were toned and curved. Her arms were lying limply by her sides, they were toned too. Purple and blue bruises blossomed on her skin. Her blankets are covered in small scarlet blossoms. By the large lump, where her right leg should be, I guess it must be in a brace. I wonder what happened to her? Tubes were connected to her, on her wrist and under her nose.

She was having trouble breathing. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

We continued to run under the lights and mirrors, doors crashing open for us as we past.

"Prepare for surgery!"

" Get the x-ray ready!"

"Keep her breathing!"

"Someone send for-"

I begin to scream and gasp.

My body feels broken and I remember who the person in the mirror is. I try to clutch my chest and a pain like fire licks my arms. Tears begin to stream down my face. The agony is everywhere. My legs, body, arms, head all hurt. I choke and someone begins CPR. They fix my tubes and insert a liquid down my throat, it begins to burn my esophagus.

"Please! Please make the pain stop! Please." I beg, tears stream down my face.

The nurse to my left watches my face and her face is twisted in pain. Pain for me.

Her voice is soft when she answers, "Give me your neck."

A needle pinches close to my collar bone and I slump back against the stretcher. Everything begins to numb.

"Thank you" I murmur and everything is swallowed in blackness.

…

White. I blink several times, florescent light blinds my visions blurs at first, then it clears.

A speckled colorless ceiling, and sterile bleached walls. The floor tiles are no different. I raise my hand to cover my eyes, when I notice a sting on the back of my hand. A clear tube is inserting a transparent liquid into my arm. My heart rate increases slightly. I jerk my head up and look around me. A heart monitor is attached to me picking up my steadily increasing dread. I shrink closer to my bed and realize it's silent except for the vexing beep of the monitor. A clear plastic bag hangs a metal rack, dripping liquid into my tube and my bed are the only other items in the room. I lift a dull, pale, blue blanket and find that I'm wearing a fabric, patient's gown. I jump slightly when I notice there is a door. It doesn't have a window or a doorknob.

Trying to control my rising hysteria, I made an effort to mentally prepare myself to rip my tubes out. I bite my left fist, as I place my right hand to yank them off my left. I take a deep breath. The muscles in my back are rigid against the lumpy pillow. _3…2…1_

A hand catches mine.

"Oh no you don't"

A large hand uncurls my fist and eases my fingers open until they're flat against my leg. I snap my gaping mouth shut and clear my throat out.

"Agent…Coulson… you're alive." I say, my voice is breathy and I slowly move hand towards my tubes again. "Not like that's bad or anything." I laugh hysterically.

He places his palm on my scooting hand, obviously not fooled by my pitiful attempts to get back to reality.

"Jane Foster," his eyes twinkled, " Call me Phil."

"I told Natasha to call you to meet my team at the park and I want to apologize for their…" his eyes tightened and his face darkened," incompetence."

He glanced at my bruised face, his eyes trailing down my bandages and casts, finally ending with my braced leg.

He continued, "Please forgive me, they were supposed to bring you safely to S.H.I .E.L.D.'s headquarters. There was something we needed to talk about."

"And about how you're alive?" I added.

"Of course. Change of plans though. You'll just stay here until you're released and we'll drop you off at your lab."

I opened my mouth to ask about Erik and Darcy, but Phil beat me to it.

"They know you're here in S.H.I.E.L.D. and that you are safe and stabilized now."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced up and just met Phil's stare. He seemed real, he was flesh and bones. He _felt _warm, so he obviously wasn't dead. And I discreetly checked for a pulse as I held his hand. I felt the soft movement of circulation.

"We found some strange electromagnetic pulses around Puente Antiguo," Phil muttered, he smiled as I jerked my head up. His voice was cautious, "No

No sign of Thor or Loki."

I sighed and noticed his searching gaze.

"You're sure? I've waited but... he never came back." I croak.

He gives me a pained smile just as a bossy nurse bustles in and kicks him out.

"Goodbye Phil"

"Bye Fost-"

The nurse shuts the door and presses a button for more medication.

"No... i wanted to say goodbye...no..." I slur.

I fall asleep thinking of Thor and Puente Antiguo.

* * *

He felt bad for lying but he had no choice.

An Einstien-Rosen bridge had announced the presence of an Asgard Prince the first time. This second one, however, happened in the last 72 hours, a bit before Foster was ran over. But unlike the first Worm hole, this one was different and barely detectable, had it not been for the constant watch of unearthly activity since Thor's first visit and New York. With tests, using Foster's technology, that S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken, they had been able to detect an energy particle change around a 10 hour drive from Puente Antiguo.

There was a 78.96% chance of Foster hiding Thor's presence, but after telling her the news she was saddened and genuinely disappointed.

He grabbed his walkie talkie and his binoculars, he pressed the button on the top right of the little contraption and talked to all the agents on his team.

Phil kept his voice firm and tried to keep out the annoyance, he didn't succeed.

"This _time_, just _watch_!," He commanded " Report!"

A muffled voice answered," Agent Harden reporting, a car is driving towards Foster Lab at about 74 mi per hour. Car is a standard Toyota Truck, very bright red."

Another checked in, " Agent Wes reporting, Jane Foster has just moved from the kitchen to the living room. She threw her crutches in the trash about 38 minutes ago."

Phil grabbed his walkie talkie again, " Agent Jules, start setting up the voice transmitter amplifier, this car may be taking a stop. We need to see what our Guest and Foster will say."

"Yes sir," a grumbly voice replied.

Phil clipped the walkie talkie to his belt and watched Jane's lab through his binoculars. He would not allow for another invasion to threaten Earth again.

Even if that meant hurting Jane Foster in the progress.

He rubbed his stomach uncomfortably, he didn't mind the idea of getting even.

* * *

_AN:_

_Sorry my darlings for the long wait._

_I just want to thank all of you for your support and encouragement._

_I would like to personally thank _

_Preciossa_

_isaalacrymosaa_

_JigokuShoujosRevenge_

_Milixa_

_and many more who've joined the story since the beginning._

_I love you guys and I appreciate your PMs and reviews. You don't realize how much your encouragement helps._

_Here's an excerpt:_

_..._

_"Get OFF ME!"_

_"Feisty aren't you?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Are you going to behave or am I going to have to put you in the trunk again?"_

_"Over my dead body."_

_"Thats always an option."_

_"UGH! Your such a jerk."_


End file.
